Another mission, with no rescue
by Midi Nite
Summary: When fangirls get a little rabid, what will Yusuke do? Why did he dump Keiko, and who are these other girls? Kuwabara/OC, Yusuke/Botan in beginning, Yusuke/OC later. Note: This fic used to be Matchups, Possums! -complete- REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Boton's Visit

Disclaimer: WHERE THE HELL ARE THE YUYU HAKUSHO STOCKS!?!?!?! I WANT TO OWN SOMETHING!!! I think that FUNmation would work too. Anyway, for now I don't own anything!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke's room* Yusuke is about to check his e-mail, when all of a sudden the communication mirror begins to er. ring. Yusuke gets up to answer it.  
  
Yusuke: (to mirror) What is it Boton????  
  
Boton: There's been an emergency. I'm on my way over now.  
  
Yusuke: What happened???  
  
Boton: I'll explain when I get there.  
  
Five minutes later, Boton comes into Yusuke's room.  
  
Yusuke: (not looking up from computer screen) What is it??  
  
Boton: Well, um. you see. it wasn't really an emergency. I just have to tell you, hey. are you listening???  
  
Yusuke snickers about funny instant message from Kuwabara. Boton whacks him with her oar.  
  
Boton flies away thinking about how she is going to tell Yusuke her true feelings for him. The truth is. she loves Yusuke. 


	2. Yusuke's Reflection

Disclaimer: R&R. Wait! I forgot to say something! I don't own *Sniffle* ANYTHING!!!! *Cries* I feel better now!! FUNmation stocks can help!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day Yusuke is thinking about Boton's visit.  
  
Yusuke: (to self) She sounded serious. I wonder if she feels the same way I do. I love Kayko, but Boton. well.  
  
Yusuke's mom bursts into his room, making him like this( @_@  
  
Yusuke's mom: Kayko's here to see you.  
  
Kayko comes in room.  
  
Kayko: Hey, Yusuke. What's the matter?  
  
Yusuke: I'm just a little confused about girl trouble that. (Thinking: can't tell her truth.) my friend has.  
  
Kayko: Maybe I can help. After all, I am a girl!  
  
Yusuke: (sighs) Well, he is going out with this one girl, and this other girl he likes, likes him too, or so he thinks. Do you get it?  
  
Kayko: (ponders for a second) Nope! Let's go do something to get your mind off of your friend's problem. It's not yours anyway!  
  
Yusuke: (In head) Oh, but it is.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What do you think?? Match-ups please!!! It can be you and someone, or someone from YYH, and Kirby, someone from Inu-Yasha, or someone from Marmalade Boy. Dragon Ball Z might work too, but I don't think I know it well enough. If you are going to match-up you and yourself then PLEASE describe what you look like! Fill this out: Height: Weight (or build): Normal Clothing is: Eye color: Hair Color: Skin Color (just incase it has any effect on the story, optional, I am not racist!!): Special powers(optional): Favorite things to do: Ideal Date: 


	3. Hiei's Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (still). I wonder if FUNimation is hiring..  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
*Yusuke is sitting in his room with Hiei*  
  
*Yusuke's mom bursts into room* Yusuke's mom: Some uh. person's here to see you! Oh, hi Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
*BD walks into room* (a/n: There are going to be people that aren't in YYH, they are just random people who reviewed this story and wanted to be in it (the form is at the end of chapter 2))  
  
BD: Hi.  
  
Hiei: Hn! (hn of approval)  
  
BD: So, whatcha doin'??  
  
Yusuke: Being bored, what else? It's not like Koenma can give us missions during vacation or anything.  
  
Hiei: Good point, Yusuke. (still staring at BD with slight smirk)  
  
*Yusuke's mom bursts into room (again) *  
  
Yusuke's mom: Someone else is here to see Hiei! (I don't know how she found out he's here but.)  
  
MoA: Hi, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhnhn.  
  
MoA: Uh, are going to say something. normal?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I guess it's normal.  
  
BD: (whiney) Hiei! (grabs his arm)  
  
MoA: Rot in hell, Hiei is mine! (grabs other arm)  
  
*BD and MoA play tug of war (Hiei is the rope), then he escapes with his ultra- quick speediness * *BD and MoA take out their Katana's at the same time * *Both block and attack while wreking Yusuke's bedroom * *MoA goes to attack, BD blocks, making MoA chop Yusuke's computer in half *  
  
Yusuke: HEY! That's enough! *all go quiet and stare at Yusuke * I was reading my fan mail.  
  
BD: Hey, where'd Hiei go??  
  
*MoA rips off her bandana*  
  
MoA: I'll use my Jagan eye *points in random direction* Thatta way! *both rush out of room*  
  
Yusuke: Okay, Hiei, you can come out now. *Hiei comes out from under Yusuke's bed*  
  
Yusuke: (starts yelling at the ceiling) Hey! I thought this fic was about me and Boton!!  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Yusuke: Well, in most fics, when the characters get mad at the author, who isn't in the story, they yell at the ceiling to talk to them.  
  
Ceiling: I know. It was a little hard to squeeze it in this time! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I think this chapter wasn't as good as others. Kurama is coming soon!! Next chapter, Boton and Yusuke again! 


	4. Keiko's Dissapointment

Disclaimer: I'm back again!!! By the way (not to make fun of the anyone or anything but.) WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH KUABARA!!!! (I am barfing as I say this) I'll just write the rest of my fic, and anyone that does want to be included with *barf* will be. -_- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke and Keiko are walking through the park *  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, there's something I have to tell you.  
  
Keiko: Where are you going now, Yusuke? (A/N: she means on his next mission ^.^)  
  
Yusuke: It's not that Keiko. You see. I just don't love you as much as I thought. I just want to be friends. Sorry, Keiko.  
  
*Keiko slaps Yusuke *  
  
Keiko: I hate you! Go away!!! *Runs away crying*  
  
Yusuke: *thinking in head with his hands behind his head like when he is thinking* I feel awful! Botan is better than Keiko, though. I hope she doesn't take it too hard.  
  
*Communication mirror rings*  
  
Yusuke: Botan, what is it?  
  
Botan: Um. Yusuke, I have something to tell you.  
  
Yusuke: Me too. You go first.  
  
Botan: Okay. Well, you see. ever since I met you, I've. liked you, a lot, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: That's what I was going to say. Hey! How about you and me go out? I dumped Keiko.  
  
Botan: Is she okay?  
  
Yusuke: I don't know. Meet me here, in front of this movie theater at seven, okay?  
  
Botan: *with a smile* Got it!  
  
*Seven*  
  
*Yusuke is waiting for Botan. Botan is flying on paddle with new kimono*  
  
Yusuke: Hi. Hi. Botan. You look wonderful.  
  
Botan: Thanks, Yusuke. You look great too! What do you have planned to do?  
  
Yusuke: Movies. I don't have the tickets yet, so what do you want to see?  
  
Botan: A happy ending.  
  
Yusuke: Hn? *thinks to self: Oh, god! I'm starting to sound like Hiei!!*  
  
Botan: I mean, whatever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I don't know if all of you readers got it, but there was symbolism in what Botan said. Oh, by the way, if you don't know what a kimono is, then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN THE ANIME SECTION!?!?!?!?!?! 


	5. Kurama's Fans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! And um.. Special guests and other people are back, so keep reading!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke and Hiei are sitting outside doing. nothing *  
  
Kurama: *walks up to them* Well, Hello.  
  
Yusuke: Hi. *kicks rock*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Why do you two look so gloomy?  
  
Yusuke: Are you blind? We are so bored, it's not funny.  
  
*MeG (A/N: It stands for Mysterious girl per order of one of the reviewers, I just put the 'e' there to make it more like a name), F17 (A/n: also another shortcut), Drea, and Sakura come running up the street*  
  
MeG: Hi, Kuama!!! I know you got my letters!  
  
Kurama: Those ones? *eyes twitch*  
  
MeG: Yup! Anyway, this girl names MoA found you with her jagan eye, and I brought some of my friends!!!  
  
F17, Drea, Sakura: Hi, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *gulp* What do you want?  
  
Sakura and Drea: YOU!!  
  
MeG: Couldn't have said it better myself..  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHH!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
MeG: C'mon girls!!  
  
F17: Wait a minute. My slight sixth sense tell me that he's behind that bush!  
  
*girls dive into bush, noitses of giggling and Kurama's groans heard*  
  
*F17 comes out of bush*  
  
F17: You know, I don't really like him as much as I thought! *leaves*  
  
Yusuke: C'mon Kurama!! Get 'em!  
  
Hiei: *looking at Yusuke like he belongs in the place with the hug-yourself jackets* Hn???  
  
Yusuke: Wow, I'm bored.  
  
*all of a sudden, random hot tub appears*  
  
Kurama: Oh, shit!  
  
Hiei: Here comes MoA and BD with someone else! Damn!!!  
  
Yusuke: HAHA!!  
  
*MoA, BD, and Arwin come up to Hiei*  
  
MoA: SUGAR!!!!  
  
BD: What she means is, Hi Hiei!!! We brought our friend!!  
  
Arwin: Hi, Hiei!! I love you too!  
  
Hiei: HN!!!! (shit)  
  
*Meanwhile: Kurama is tied up in the hot tub with MeG, Drea, and Sakura. Hiwi is being tied and dragged there by MoA, BD and Arwin.*  
  
*Hiei escapes from the clutches of MoA, BD, and Arwin, grabs Kurama, and jumps onto the roof of Yusuke's house*  
  
BD: MoA, where'd they go?  
  
MoA: *points in random direction* Thatta way!!!  
  
*MoA, BD, Arwin, Sakura, Drea, and MeG all leave screaming Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Kurama: I owe you one!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That is my story!! More on the way! Oh, I just remembered! If you don't tell me your name when you are going to be in the story, I will either use the pen name you have, or I will shorten it and use it that way (such as I did with MeG and F17). 


	6. Puu's Love life

Disclaimer: I am looking for YYH stocks and/or a job at FUNimation. If you know of any... AW!! Forget it! I doubt any of you do, YYH stocks aren't so good, and FUNimation won't hire me because I'm too young ;__; Oh well! I don't anything that comes in this story! And by the way: I have made my OWN match ups because NO one gives me any!!! Note: Puu is in this story, but it isn't after the dark tournament. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke is walking to school holding hands with Botan, who has decided to stay human just so she can be with Yusuke*  
  
Botan: So, Yusuke, what are we going to do in school today?  
  
Yusuke: Well. I don't know. If we have any tests that I hear about ahead of time, I'm cutting that class!  
  
Botan: Not on my watch, Yusuke!  
  
*Kuwabara walks up*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Botan! Why are you coming to school with us??  
  
(A/N: What?? Did you think he was going to notice that they are holding hands???)  
  
Yusuke: You are such a dumbass, I'd love to pound your face in, but I won't do it in front of my girlfriend.  
  
Kuwabara: Huh? Where is she, Urameshi! I want to see her! Is it Keiko??? KEIKO!! Where are you?!?!?  
  
Yusuke: Cut it out, will you? She's right here!  
  
Kuwabara: Botan??  
  
Yusuke: Well yea! Who else???  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. -__-;  
  
*they get to the school, and there is who else but... Keiko*  
  
Keiko: Hmph. *turns away*  
  
Botan: *whispering in Yusuke's ear* What did you do to her, Yusuke??  
  
Yusuke: Uh...  
  
Botan: She hates you! Did you yell at her or something?  
  
Yusuke: Uh. not really. I didn't raise my voice! I just.. didn't know how to let her down easy!  
  
Botan: -___-; No wonder why.  
  
*they get through the rest of the school day, Keiko ignores eye contact and looking at Botan and Yusuke when she passes them in the hallway*  
  
*now Botan and Yusuke are walking to his house (A/N: this chapter wouldn't be right if his mom was here, so I gave her a ticket to Hawaii, and she will be there for this chapter)*  
  
*Yusuke opens the door, Puu comes running out to great them*  
  
Puu: PUUUUU!!!!  
  
Botan: *giggles* Hey there, little guy!  
  
Yusuke: Watch it! *Puu almost messes up Yusuke's hair*  
  
*Botan picks up Puu, all three go inside*  
  
Puu: PUUUU PUUU PU PUUUUUU!!!! Pu??? *Puu stops dancing, and looks at Yusuke, who is holding his head in his hands* PUUUUUU!!!!! *eyes begin to pour from his eyes. anime style*  
  
Yusuke: SHUT UP! You're not helping me, little booger!  
  
Botan: You're so mean. Why are you sad Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: I don't know. I feel bad about making Keiko be so. sad. I didn't want that to happen!  
  
Botan: I'm sure she'll forget all about it soon enough, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I guess. *Puu stops wailing*  
  
*knocking is heard on the door, Botan gets up to answer it, there are two figures standing there*  
  
Botan: Hi! What can I do for you two?  
  
Kirby: .  
  
Other freaky tall dude with black hair and blonde highlights: What he means, ma'am, is *all of a sudden, he has a cute little face that looks like Kirby's* Hi! Can I talk to Puu?  
  
Botan: Uh. why not?  
  
*Puu comes running up to the three*  
  
Kirby: PUUU!!!  
  
Puu: Kirby!!  
  
Botan: Wow, Puu actually said something else rather than 'puu.'  
  
*Meanwhile, Kirby and Puu are practically making out right there in Yusuke's front yard, Botan, the tall freaky dude (who is no longer looking like Kirby), and Yusuke are barfing*  
  
(A/N: Muh hahaha! I bet no one saw THAT one coming!! ^___^)  
  
*they stop making out*  
  
Puu: Pu, pu, puuuuu, pu, p- p-p- uuuuuuu, pu, pu, pu, pu, puoion.  
  
Kirby: . .. .. .. .... .. ...  
  
Tall dude: What they are trying to say is this: I love you Kirby! Why are you here? I am here to take you back with me to la la land, Puu! They have been planning this for a while, and since you guys are the legal guardians, I guess, we need you to sign here, here, initials here, sign here, initials on this page here, here, and there, and then Puu can go with Kirby, and he probably won't come back. Is that okay with you two?  
  
Yusuke and Botan: @_@  
  
TD: Well, we'll stay here until you recover. I know this is a big shocker to you all, but if you really want to make Puu happy, he wants you to sign the forms.  
  
*Kirby and Puu are making out again, everyone sweat drops*  
  
Botan and Yusuke: Okay.  
  
Botan: I'm going to miss the little guy. Bye Puu!! *Botan cries anime style*  
  
Yusuke: *looks eager* Where do I sign???  
  
*Botan hits him over the head* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I'm too lazy to continue so I'll end it here. What do you think? PLEASE review. I need to know other match ups too, so I can keep writing. By the way, I am happy to review your stories if you want me to, just say so in your review. I am also planning on starting another fic like this for Zelda and maybe for some other animes, if I ever get around to it or feel like it. I'll probably write the next chapter tonight, and the one after that will be the one where all of the other people come back. I might not get it posted for a few days though. 


	7. Kuwabara's Love

Disclaimer: Honestly, I bet no one saw the last chapter coming! I should have had Pu go with Hamtaro or something. Or maybe not. ^_^ Um.. Anyway.. I hope you like this chapter and all. It's not gonna be as crazy as the last ones (I think) per request of a reviewer. By my standards, I own Yusuke. By everybody else's, I don't. How sad! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Kurama is waiting for a blind date that he was going to meet*  
  
Kurama: (thinking) I'm not really hungry, I'll wonder if she'll mind.  
  
*Enzeru Aoi Sora walks up, she sees Kurama*  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Hi, Kurama. I'm Enzeru Aoi Sora, your blind date.  
  
Kurama: Oh, yes. Well, I wasn't really hungry, so I decided that we would just go and take a walk on the beach and skip the dinner thing.  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Well, Okay.  
  
Kurama: Great.  
  
*Kurama holds hands with Enzeru Aoi Sora as they walk down the beach at night*  
  
Kurama: So. Um. you're not like the other fans of mine, are you?  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: What do you mean?  
  
Kurama: Well, you're not a random, obnoxious, chasing person. I like that.  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Uh.. yeah. Thanks, I guess.  
  
Kurama: I really like you. a lot.  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: I like you a lot too, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Well, I guess that means that we are a match, right?  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Right.  
  
Kurama: Since I like you and all, would you mind giving me a kiss, or at least a hug?  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: I think the question is more that of can I kiss you, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Why not?  
  
*they kiss, not noticing Sakura and Drea walking up to them* Sakura: Heeeeeeeeeeey, Kurama- Kun.  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Who are these people, my love?  
  
Kurama: Best be off! Call me, Enzeru Aoi Sora, when you get a chance!  
  
Drea: HEY!!! Come back here, Kurama- Kun! Don't disappoint us again!  
  
Kurama: NEVER!!!  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Leave him the hell alone!  
  
(A/N: Sorry for this next bit, I am in a killing mood today.. *evil look*)  
  
*Enzeru Aoi Sora fires an energy blast from her hand nearly killing Drea and Sakura*  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: It's ok now, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: O.o Thanks.  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Anything for my love!  
  
Kurama: Want to come back to my house for a while?  
  
Enzeru Aoi Sora: Sure!  
  
*They walk away, when another couple is walking on the beach*  
  
(A/N: I know I am gonna hate myself for this next part, but oh well.)  
  
F17: Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara: What is it, baby?  
  
F17: What are those bodies doing there?  
  
Kuwabara: *jumps back* Oh my god! What the hell happened?  
  
F17: No clue. I think they died.  
  
*Sakura moans trying to get her and Drea rescued*  
  
Kuwabara: No, I heard one of them moan. Let's go get some help.  
  
F17: Do we have to, Kazuma? I really don't want to. I thought that tonight was supposed to be just me and you!  
  
Kuwabara: Your right.. We'll just swing by in the morning to see how they are and if they are still here and alive, we'll help them. Ok?  
  
F17: Thank you, Kazuma!  
  
Kuwabara: He he.  
  
*they hold hands and begin to walk*  
  
F17: You're all read Kazuma! Is it too hot or something?  
  
Kuwabara: It's the power of love, baby.  
  
F17: Whatever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This is my song after writing that chapter, y'all (sorry, I felt like saying that, I'm not from the south, I'm from New England ^_^)  
  
(to the tune of "If Your Happy and You Know It")  
  
If your happy and you know it, grab a knife! If your happy and you know it, grab a knife! If your happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, If your happy and you know it, grab a knife.  
  
If your happy and you know it, slit your wrists. If your happy and you know it, slit your wrists. If you happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, If your happy and you know it slit your wrists.  
  
If your happy and you know it, bleed to death. If your happy and you know it, bleed to death! If your happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, If your happy and you know it, slit your wrists.  
  
Now I'm really happy 'cause Sarah's dead! Now I'm really happy 'cause Sarah's dead! Now I'm really really freakin' happy, and I really wanna show it, Now I'm really happy 'cause Sarah's dead!  
  
Sorry about that people. I'm done now. I NEED MATCH UPS!!!! 


	8. Botan's News

Disclaimer: I don't know what to write, one of my friends just wanted me to add a chapter, so I will. I don't own YYH *cries*, but I have shoes that look like the one that Yusuke wears in the dark tournament!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke is doing (what else?) nothing. Botan flies on her oar to his room, and tells him about the next mission*  
  
Botan: It seems that two of your friends have a little bit of a fangirl problem. They have asked Koenma to help him out, and in the meantime are hiding in two different places in the spirit world.  
  
Yusuke: Wait a minute, who are you talking about?  
  
Botan: Oh, sorry! Hiei and Kurama. Who else?  
  
Yusuke: Good point. Hey, how come I'm not stalked by rabid fangirls???  
  
Botan: Maybe no one likes you, Yusuke. It could be a good thing, you know. Hiei and Kurama are getting hurt all of the time because of these fangirls. They are always getting pictures of things that aren't good for you.  
  
Yusuke: o.O That's sick!!  
  
Botan: Well, anyway, Koenma wants you to catch the rabid fangirls and give them to him so he can put them in jail, or give them 100 spankings! *shudders*  
  
Yusuke: Well, I'll do my best. Do you know any of their names or what they look like?  
  
Botan: Well, we know the leader of the Hiei rabid group is Sakura. She wears a bandana to hide her jagan eye. There is no lead of the Kurama fangirls though.  
  
Yusuke: Okay.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sorry that chapter was so short. I'm in the computer lab and I have to go. 


	9. Thiny's Help

Disclaimer: I own the YYH movie, a bunch of printed out pictures, the YYH boxed set, and issues 2, 6, and 7 of Shonen Jump. WHY DON'T I OWN YYH!!!?!?!?!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke is thinking in his room. He has pictures of MoA and the gang that is stalking Kurama spread out on his bed.*  
  
Yusuke: Where the hell can they be? Maybe they have already gone to Spirit World. Surely MoA's jagan eye would have picked them up by now. This is harder than I thought it was going to be. Maybe I should call Kuwabara and ask him what he thinks. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm smarter than that damned idiot...  
  
Atsuko: Yusuke! *hic* We're going out. Bai!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Buh bye mom.  
  
*Atsuko leaves*  
  
Botan: Well, what do you think?  
  
Yusuke: I think that we need to ask around. I think I know a girl that is MoA's friend. She might know some other people that are behind this too.  
  
Botan: Good thinking, Yusuke!  
  
*they go to find none other than.. Elizabethina(A/N: Read my other fic if you want to know more about me)*  
  
*Yusuke rings doorbell at Elizabethina's house, which starts playing Butterfly (A/N: I'm kinda obsessed with Dance Dance Revolution. Sarah: WHAT?!?! You're life is the music! Me: Shaddup)*  
  
Elizabethina: *opens door* Hey! Yusuke. What's up?  
  
Yusuke: Well, me 'n' Botan need to ask you somethings.  
  
Thiny: Oookies. C'mon in!  
  
*Yusuke and Botan come in and sit on the couch (it's periwinkle!!)*  
  
Thiny: So, what do you want to ask me?  
  
Botan: You know Hiei and Kurama, right?  
  
Thiny: Of course!  
  
Yusuke: There have been rabid fangirls stalking them, and they have been hurting them in the process. I thought that you might know one of these girls. *pulls out picture of MoA* MoA?  
  
Thiny: I didn't think that she was THAT obsessed with Hiei!  
  
Botan: Then you know her?  
  
Thiny: She's one of my really good friends. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: And..  
  
Thiny: What do you want to know about her?  
  
Yusuke: Special powers, why she's trying to kill Hiei..  
  
Thiny: She's not trying to kill Hiei! She's just trying to get close to him! Actually, I think that she plans on locking him in her bishie closet!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell is that?  
  
Thiny: I really don't know. She's a little screwed up. She lost her marbles, or rather she didn't have any to begin with.... *Yusuke snickers* Like Hiei, she has fire powers, considering that she is half fire demon, like I am half water demon.  
  
Yusuke: Huh, do I know!  
  
Botan: Huh?  
  
Yusuke: Well, I met Thiny in a fight.  
  
~F~F~F~F~F~Flashback~F~F~F~F~F~  
  
Thiny: So, you want to challenge my water powers, you imbecile?  
  
Yusuke: Bring it, bitch.  
  
Thiny: Don't worry, it's already here. *gets into a stance* SECRET OF THE WATER POWER!  
  
*Water votex comes out of Thiny's hands. It sucks Yusuke up, and he goes up to the top. Then he is spit out, but not before the water starts to come out of his body and he shrivels up.*  
  
Thiny: As you can see, I've taken some of your water. Not just your water, but your water energy. (A/N: I'm making this up as I go along. My fic is flame proof. *squirts it with a water gun* See?!?!) See, some of your spirit energy has to do with the element powers in you. Most ningens are made of earth, but those who are gifted have four basic elements in their energy: fire, water, earth, and wind. Demons are usually gifted in one of these areas because they can concentrate on just one element and harness it into their spirit energy, got it?  
  
*looks at Yusuke, who is passed out*  
  
Thiny: Wasted breath. Oh well. Hey, he's hot!  
  
~E~E~E~E~E~End Flashback~E~E~E~E~E~  
  
Yusuke: See, Botan?  
  
Botan: Ouch!  
  
Yusuke: Actually, Thiny, I didn't know about the element and spirit energy, and I didn't hear a word of it before!  
  
Thiny: Oh well!  
  
Yusuke: Do you think you know anyone that might want Kurama?  
  
Thiny: I know one girl, but she would never do anything like that.  
  
Yusuke: Ok. Let's go Botan. See you around, Thiny. I'll call you.  
  
Thiny: You got my number?  
  
Yusuke: I stole it!  
  
Thiny: Oy vey...  
  
Botan: Yusuke, I thought we were going out.  
  
*both girls glare at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: He, he, he... Help!  
  
Thiny: Well, Botan, do you like Yusuke? *runs away*  
  
Botan: Well, come to think of it, not really. I was meant to be with Koenma all along!  
  
Thiny: (thinking) I love having psychic and manipulative powers too!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tell me what you think! This kind of switched from a Yusuke/ Botan to a Yusuke/Me. I think it's ok, right? If you noticed, before I screwed up MoA's name and it was Sakura! I'm sorry! R&R! 


	10. Koenma's Message

Disclaimer: This is the final chapter because I can't really think of anything else to write about it. I don't own YYH *cries* but I did buy DDR Max for the Ps2 and I'm going to get DDR Max 2 when it comes out in September. ^_^ Anyway, on with the madness!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Yusuke is on his way to the Spirit World to track down the fan girls. Botan is guiding the oar, Thiny is flying behind them, thanks to the vampire in her. (A/N: Instead of reading my other fic to find out who my character is, just look in my profile ^^)*  
  
Yusuke: So, anyone know where rabid fan girls would be hiding?  
  
Thiny: Well, they probably wouldn't know that they were being tracked in the first place, so my guess is that they aren't hiding at all.  
  
Botan: That sounds good to me. But where do we begin to search for them?  
  
Yusuke: Thiny?  
  
Thiny: MoA is usually at her home, which is in the Spirit World. I think it's a waterfront beach house or something on the river Sticks (A/N: It's not spelt like that is it?).  
  
Botan: Well, that's where we are headed then! *makes oar do a sharp turn and dive causing Yusuke to almost fall off. Thiny gets a little behind*  
  
Yusuke: Jeez! You think you could be a little more gentle?  
  
Botan: What are you blabbering about?  
  
Yusuke: *sweatdrops*  
  
Thiny: There it is! *points to big black house on the river, they all head for it* I'll get her to come out, and somehow you guys can tie her up and torture her or something so she'll tell you who else is stalking Hiei and maybe Kurama.  
  
*long story short- they get there, all goes as planned. They drench MoA in water to get her to talk, but due to her short memory, she can't remember anyone else. All of a sudden, the communication mirror rings*  
  
Botan: Botan here, what is it?  
  
Koenma: Seems we have an advancement on our little fan girl problem. OGRE!  
  
Ogre: *runs in* Yes, Koenma Sir?  
  
Koenma: Show them the video!  
  
Ogre: Of course, Koenma Sir.  
  
Koenma: Well, it turns out that the issue has now been taken into the living world. *video shows a news person*  
  
Newsperson: It seems as if a fifteen year old boy was almost killed when he was attacked by a group of girls. Officials are saying it was his fault, but other sources are saying it was really *pauses* the donuts? Well, that's what they are saying. Ooh. . . dooooonnnnuuuuutttssssss. . . *walks over to donut shop where there is a broken window. Vash is there eating a ton of donuts*  
  
Vash: Hello, lady! Want some?  
  
Newslady: HELLL YAHHHH!  
  
Vash: Too bad, they're all mine!! MUH HAH- *chokes on donut*  
  
Koenma: Turn it off, Ogre.  
  
Ogre: Yes, Koenma Sir. *turns it off*  
  
Koenma: As you can see, it's getting to be a little bit of an issue.  
  
Botan: What about the fan girls?  
  
Koenma: Well, it seems they were all in the same group, the Hiei's and Kurama's. When the Kurama's attacked Kurama, so did the Hiei's. Then the police came and shot them all in a cross fire.  
  
Botan: Oh, that's horrible!  
  
Koenma: Well, you can take those two home now.  
  
Botan: Will do.  
  
EPILOUGE:  
  
Everyone was fine in the end, except for the fan girls, that got killed off in a corny way. They are all buried in the Spirit World where Hiei and Kurama are going to be buried.  
  
Kuwabara: What about me!!!  
  
Thiny: What about you?  
  
Kuwabara: What happens to me?  
  
Thiny: Oh, I forgot. *shoots him, Kuwabara falls* And Kuwabara died.  
  
Kuwabara: *gets up* I'm not dead!  
  
Vash: It's hard to kill with rubber bullets, indeed.  
  
Thiny: Dammit. I'll end this now.  
  
Vash: *shoves donut in mouth* SO LONG! IT'S BEEN FUN!  
  
Thiny: Since when should you be here, half of these people don't know who you are, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  
  
Vash: Um. . .  
  
Thiny: Scoot!  
  
Vash: Yes, lady.  
  
Thiny: *growl* Anyway, shows over, review, please and thanks for reading!  
  
Vash: *pokes head in* Yah! Do it or I'll kill you!  
  
Thiny: You don't kill, 'member?  
  
Vash: *sings* Total slaughter, total slaughter-  
  
Thiny: Well, it's over anyway, so you shouldn't be reading this.  
  
Vash: Who cares? This isn't over 'till you're finished, right? *laughs*  
  
Thiny: Shaddup. *shoots Vash at a close range with a rubber bullet*  
  
Vash: Hey, that hurt. Owwww. . .  
  
Thiny: It's over!  
  
Vash: Yes, lady. 


End file.
